100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Run for Office Thing!
|previous = Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing! |next = Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing! |image = Run for Office.PNG }} "Run for Office Thing!" is the eighteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired January 9, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ and the boys decide to make their voices heard during the 7th grade elections; a friendly competition turns negative. Summary Crispo borrows CJ's mascot suit and distracts the students while Blake is trying to give his presidential speech. Blake gets angry and he, the vice president, and treasurer tackle Crispo. Mr. Roberts forces the student council members to resign, and the three spots are open for other students to apply for, which becomes the next thing on the list for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo. The three talk about the elections and have a strategy meeting at CJ's house. CJ shows interest in running for president, which confuses Fenwick and Crispo, who were also planning to run for the position. They all agree to run for the position, but CJ's parents, who overhear, tell them it is a bad idea because someone was bound to go negative in their campaign. The three promise to not let that happen and try to create a three-handed handshake. At school the next day, the three put up tables in the hallways, and CJ and Fenwick try to get votes by handing out flyers to students passing by while Crispo holds up a piece of paper with "Vote for Crispo" written on it. Mindy helps Crispo with his table, however, and gets the students' attention by offering free candy. Fenwick then regains some students' attention with music. When no one stops by CJ's table, she decides to ask her mother for help and she remakes her campaign table with cookies, new fliers, campaign buttons, and a slogan. CJ tells Fenwick they just had to do whatever it took to make their voices heard and he creates a negative campaign video about her. The next day, CJ confronts Fenwick and Paul, who is Fenwick's secret service member, on his negative video about her and he tells her she had given him the idea to do it. When Mindy sees Fenwick is beating Crispo, she and the Vortex take pictures of Crispo doing various activities in order to make him look presidential. They also create campaign t-shirts that feature an unflattering picture of CJ on the back with a message to not vote for her. CJ is fed up and makes a negative campaign video on Crispo, who is shocked when he sees it. Crispo then makes a negative campaign video on Fenwick, who in turn makes a negative video on both Crispo and CJ. The three continue with the negative videos until they are called to Mr. Roberts's office. He warns them to stop with the negative videos and reminds them of the presidential debate planned for the next day. At the presidential debate, Fenwick and Crispo begin arguing and CJ interrupts them to tell the audience to vote for them rather than her. Fenwick and Crispo also tell the audience to vote for their friends instead of themselves, which confuses the audience. They end up electing Paul for president, since he was also on the stage, and he fulfills CJ's campaign promise of an extra minute in the halls between classes. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo finally figure out how to do a three-handed handshake. They also did not know how long an extra minute could be and stand around in silence before they decide to go to class early and find a seat. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor 'Guest Cast' *Jacob Melton as Blake Montgomery *Terence Dickson as Pootatuck student Notable Dialogue Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2016 after the show's hiatus. *This episode was filmed in March 2015. Continuity *CJ is still the school's mascot after accepting the position in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" *This is the second time people in the hallways say Crispo's name and high five him, the first being in the pilot. *This is the second time Mindy and the Vortex are seen with Red Vines, the first being in "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!" *This is the second time Fenwick is seen with a portable speaker, the first being in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" *CJ's power suit makes another appearance, the first being in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" *Images from "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!," "Stay Up All Night Thing!," "Find Your Super Power Thing!" and "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" are used in the campaign videos. **There are also images from "Leave Your Mark Thing!," which was filmed before this episode, but aired after it. *CJ yelling "This is not over!" is something Fenwick has said in previous episodes. *This is the third time Crispo wears glasses, the other two being in "Start a Garage Band Thing!" and "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" Cultural references *The Pooti-gate scandal is a reference to the Watergate scandal. *Crispo mentions "S'winter" as being a summer break in the winter time. "S'winter" is also mentioned and featured in the Disney Channel animated show Phineas and Ferb. *SchnoobTube is a parody of YouTube. *An image of Mount Rushmore can be seen in the first campaign video Fenwick created. *The melting-like font Fenwick used in his first campaign video is similar to a font seen on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes